ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
More Than Just A Ride- Part 3
Previously, on Omni-Legacy. The heroes end up in the Maughan Library, right in England. Probably one of the worst predicaments for their first adventure....atleast for some of the team. After three mystical battles, including one against a taco snake, in a secret underground layer, Alex out of all odds end up with the Omnitrix. In time, they make their way out and finds their next trip a suprise- New York. The camera rolls over to an abandoned warehouse. Five lights flash on the ceiling, and zoom to a small table in the middle of the room. A figure walks in with a briefcase. The other side of the table is blocked by darkness, until it reveals itself by light and reveals a man on the other end. (???): You...you told me the Omni-Map would be at that park.... (Man): I thought it was! Really, I did! I'm sorry, sir! (???): Enough of your lies. Bring me backup core B. The man zips open his briefcase, then takes out a bag with several red pills in it. He throws it to the figure on the other side. The figure catches it, then takes it open. He throws a pill in his mouth. (???): Good. Now tell me one more thing. (Man): Y-Y-yes? (???): Who took the Omni-Map?! (Man): I'm not sure.... (???): Well...FIND OUT! The man takes a laptop out of his briefcase. He types on the keyboard, and pulls up a black screen that reads, ACCESS DENIED. (Man): Oh yeah?! The man types in his keyboard and hacks into the website. It pulls up the camera on the park the 4 guys were at. (Man): I've hacked into the security camera of the park. I'm analyzing data history. It rewinds to 4 days before, and reveals an Appoplexian, Conductoid and Galvanic Mecamorph. They reveal to jump in a old busted ride's management house. A kid with a hoverboard zooms in after them. The man fast fowards, and it reveals a ship blasting out of the house. (Man): It appears...to be....one appoplexian, one conductoid, one galvanic mecamorph and a....Human. (???): I got beat by a HUMAN?! (Man): And a appoplexian, conductoid and- (???): AND A HUMAN?! (Man): Well, sir...what are you going to do now? You can't find their trace...they must be over the universe by now! (???): The human seemed...oddly...familliar. If i'm not mistaken, he must be one of the plumbers. Track his badge. The man types in co-ords in his laptop. It pulls up a set of co-ordinates. He clicks twice on one set of files, and it pulls up a plumber badge. It zooms out, and shows the plumber badge detected on a map in Liberty Island, New York. (Man): He appears to be in Liberty Island, sir. (???): Right where I need him to be... IN LIBERTY ISLAND, NEW YORK.... The Team park on this large run-way like parking bay. A man got out of his car in the space over and ran for his life, running away from the giant alien space ship. (Dwayne): Can any of you see how much the parking is? (Matt): It doesn't matter, since you litterally scared away everyone near us for five blocks... (Eric): Anyways, why are we in New York anyways? We're not here to tour. (Dwayne): We're not tourists. We're tennants. (Alex): Oh, sure. I've heard that one before.... They hop out of the space ship, and walk to the docking bay. They stand behind the Statue Of Liberty. (Dwayne): Look at this beauty....magnificent, isn't it? This is a gift from France that the United States recieved for helping them win the war- (Alex): Woah, i've got a vulpimancer sample in this thing! Alex twists his Omnitrix. (Dwayne): Are you even paying any attention to me?! Alex, put that dang thing away! (Alex): There's two things about what you just said: One, I can't take it off. Two, I have to get rid of it anyways, am I right? (Dwayne): Just put it away for now. We don't want to attract any more attention. They head into the Statue Of Liberty. (Matt): Now wut? Dwayne reaches over to the huge torch in the inside. He presses a button, and the torch slowly but surely goes into the ground. (Eric): How did you- (Dwayne): What did I say? We're tennants. The hole that the torch was once in opens up. (Dwayne): Come on. We've got a long way to go. (Eric): Wha-where are we going? (Dwayne): In here. Dwayne runs to the hole, and jumps in. The rest of the gang hears Dwayne yelling. (Matt): Wha-DWAYNE! Matt hops into the hole after him. Soon after, Eric and Alex follow. They go into a gigantic metal slide, that seemingly goes on for hours. Alex slips on his back and slides down into a twirl. (Alex): YAHHHHH!!!!!! Alex takes out his claws, and creates 4 marks that he can hang his hand onto. (Alex): Um...HELP?! Eric slides down into Alex's direction and knocks him off. They both tumble down the slide. (Alex): Great, you pushed me off! I woulda climbed back up with my claws! (Eric): And ruin one of America's greatest monuments? Then, they fall into a gigantic metal whirlpool. A cone like room, with a gigantic hole in the middle. Alex stands up, but Eric smacks him back down, as he falls on his back. (Alex): STOP...DOING THAT! (Eric): Gravity's not my fault! (Alex): DARN YOU GRAVITY! DARN YOUR WAYS....DARN YOU!!!!! Alex slips into the hole. He plops on the ground in the middle of complete darkness. Alex stands up. (Alex): Uh....Matt?! Eric? Dwayne? Anybody?! Light flickers on in the corner. It flickers on into the other corner, then the rest of the room. The lights reveal a set of golden statues of Ben 10, 000, Rook Blonko, and other famous heroes. They all stand on a white platform, with a sign on the middle presenting, "HALL OF HEROES" Eric, Dwayne and Matt slip in the room. Dwayne stands up, and rubs his head. (Dwayne): This is it, guys. The hall of heroes. (Eric): This is sweet.....Ben 10, 000, Kevin Levin, Rook Blonko, look at this. (Alex): Wait a minute...I see something in Ben 10, 000's statue. (Matt): Yeah! A pure sign of greatness! (Alex): No, something else. The statue's Omnitrix glows with green. (Alex): THE OMNITRIX! The Omnitrix core is in that statue! (Eric): I dibs it! Eric runs up to the statue. (Matt): WAIT! IT COULD BE A TRAP! Eric leaps up and slaps the core. The statues appear to wake up, and come to life. (Eric): Dear god... The Ben 10 statue kicks Eric to the ground. The Rook statue steps off, and grabs Dwayne. (Dwayne): Woah...Put me down now, Rook! I don't want to hurt you! (Alex): They're not real! Smash all of 'em! (Matt): But..they're... (Alex): WHEN HISTORY COMES, THEY'RLL BE NEW STATUES! SO COME ON HISTORY! MAKE NEW STATUES! Alex twists his Omnitrix and becomes Fourarms. (Alex): Aw, sweet! Gotta love the Tetramand! Alex runs up to the Rook statue, jumps up, and smashes his head into pieces. (Alex): That looks like a big headache you have there.... Dwayne falls to the ground. Alex runs, and saves him. He puts him to the ground, and goes to fight some more statues. Dwayne slaps his watch and becomes Waybig. (Dwayne): WAYBIG! Dwayne grabs Kevin's statue by the back, and shoves his knee in his chest. The statue falls to pieces. (Matt and Eric): *Sigh* (Alex): Wow, this...is...AWESOME! Alex destroys a Gwen statue, then kicks an unknown plumber one. (Alex): I'm small as a average alien, yet as strong as a T'okustar! A Grandpa Max statue comes, clamps his hands together, and slams them on Eric. (Dwayne and Alex): ERIC! Dwayne kicks Max's statue in the guts, then slams him into the wall. His hand falls off and crushes to pieces. (Eric): Ow... (Matt): Man, I can't do anything here. I'm use-Wait a minute. Alex takes off Max's statue's foot and slams it in his head. The statue's head falls off. (Alex): Heads up! Am I right?! Get it? (Matt): Ha...Ha...very funny. Matt consumes another statue's body, with his green and black body and takes control of it. (Matt): SWEET! Look at this guy! I'm like ten feet tall! Eric looks at the statue. (Eric): Matt?! That's you?! (Matt): WOOT! Looks like Dwayne and Alex aren't the only ones who can win a fight in this battle! Eric looks around for something he can fight with. He notices several electrical outlets. (Eric): Well so can I! Eric zaps all outlets, and sucks the electricity out of them. He becomes 10 feet tall. (Eric): Oh yeah! I can dish 'em in.... (Eric): AND I CAN DISH 'EM OUT! Eric lets out all the electricity he absorbed and shocks the remaining statues. He shrinks back to normal size. All the statues crumble to the ground. (Matt): What?! You didn't save any of them for me! (Alex): Just when it was getting good... (Dwayne): Who cares. Great job, Eric. Then again, I can use Jury Rigg to build them back. (Alex, Matt and Eric): NO WE'RE FINE (Dwayne): *Chuckles* Thought so. They stop talking and notice the core that lays still on the ground. (Alex): So...whose getting the next Omnitrix? (Dwayne): That doesn't look like the Omnitrix. I'm pretty sure that's the Ultimatrix. (Eric): OH HECK YES Eric charges after the Ultimatrix core, and grabs it. He slaps it on his arm, and it grows into the Ultimatrix. (Eric): So....what extras does the Ultimatrix have? (Dwayne): Ultimate aliens. So basically, you have two options: normal aliens, or their ultimate forms. Plus, you have like 64 aliens in that thing. (Alex): WHAT?! ULTIMATE FORMS?! 64 ALIENS?! MY OMNITRIX ONLY HAS TEN! ERIC TRADE PLZ (Eric): Heh. No way. (Alex): Awwwwwwwwww Several hours later- Nightime A ship parks at the parking space next to the statue of liberty. Three alien werewolves charge out of the door, seemingly into the statue. (???): GET THEM, FRIENDS! Lots of howling and growling is heard, but nothing could be found. The wolves come back moaning. (???): Nothing?! You found nothing?! YOU ARE USELESS TO ME! The shiloutte howls, and the three werewolves morph back to humans. The shilouette yanks them by their ripped shirt collars, and throws them into the sea. The villian goes back into his ship, and slams his fists on his keyboard. (???): My own servants couldn't track the team with such an amazing sense of smell....pity. Next time, I won't be a coward. I'm going to deal with them myself. He types on his keyboard, and hooks in co-ordinates. A location pops up reading Bellwood. (???): Bellwood? Huh. Reminds me of the hero's old stomping grounds....BEN TENNYSON! The unknown man howls in the air, and smashes his keyboard again. Aliens Used *Fourarms (Alex) *Waybig (Dwayne) Trivia *The Hall of Heroes was based off of The Hall of Justice, as in ''Young Justice. '' *This is the first time Ben made somewhat of an appearance. Category:Episodes